


Just Dean and Cas

by sea_pig



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_pig/pseuds/sea_pig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Dean and Cas. Just stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dean and Cas

Just Dean and Cas. Just stars, the Impala, and a six pack of beer.

Out in the middle of nowhere, it was pretty easy to see the stars. Cas had been more or less sticking his head out of the window to see them, and Dean decided. They didn’t have a case to get back to; didn't have anywhere they needed to be. Why not?

So they pulled over, on the side of some backwater, country bumpkin road, and they climbed up onto the hood of the Impala to watch the stars. 

“You know, my mom was this big believer in angels? She used to tell me stories about how each angel was a star.”

“That’s just inaccurate.”

Dean frowned; he honestly didn’t know what he’d been expecting. “Well, it was just a story.”

“She’d be disappointed with the reality.” Cas looked down at himself, as if appraising the once vessel, now body. Jimmy was long gone, had been for a long time. Sometimes Castiel felt so alone.

“Nah. I think she’d like you. Maybe not those other sons of bitches, but you? Yeah, she’d like you.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“I mean it. She’d be proud of you.” Dean smiled, looking away from Cas’ face to observe the sky, the vastness floating above them.

“She’d be proud of you, too.” Cas reached over, laying a hand on Dean’s arm. He had never spoken with Mary Winchester, but Cas couldn't imagine anyone not being proud of Dean, after everything he'd done.

Dean just shrugged, leaning up to take a sip of his beer.

“I did pick out a star to call my own, once.” Cas spoke quietly, almost as if he was afraid to say it aloud. Dean wondered if he’d ever told anyone else that.

“Yeah? Which one?”

Cas scooted over, closer, so close the side of his face was touching the side of Dean’s face, and he lifted a hand to point at a star, one so far away it was little more than a blip. “That one.”

“That one? It’s so small.”

“It’s so far away, out on the edge of your solar system. At the time, it appealed me.”

“What about now?”

“What about now?”  
“Does it still appeal to you?”

Cas frowned, thinking. ‘He shouldn’t have to think so hard.’ Dean thought.

“It still does, but in a different way.”

“What way?”

“When I chose it, I was a new angel. I was… different from brothers, separated from them unintentionally. I saw myself in that star. But now, it reminds me how large the universe is. How small I am.” He looked away from the sky again, and Dean frowned. “You’re not small, Cas.”

“In the grand design, I am.” He slid off the Impala before Dean could say anything else. “I’m tired. Goodnight, Dean.”

“ ‘Night.”

Once the Impala door was closed, Dean looked back up, and it took him a few minutes to find the star again. 

“Awesome.” He whispered, trying to see Cas in that tiny burst of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends Izel and Luke, for giving me ideas and keeping me writing.


End file.
